After the End
by Maria65
Summary: Long after Zanza's defeat, it seems everything's at peace and new beginning's are arising. How about we take a peek at what's happened since the end? Keyara, Galven, and Nahlia belongs to me. Willow and Zaira belong to Entr0py, the rest to Monolith Soft.


It had been three long years since they defeated Zanza and two years since Keyara and Alvis had returned home to the Colonies and Alcamoth; Shulk still couldn't believe it. Keyara had officially been adopted by Galven and Nahlia; the two High Entia having gotten married shortly after Zanza's defeat; though it had been a sad wedding without Keyara there to bring excitement. Alvis was an official Scholar within Alcamoth, still having his Seer abilities though he was still labeled as the Divine Seer, though he preferred to call himself a Scholar.

Shulk was just happy knowing everyone else was happy, things couldn't be better; though he still felt surprise whenever he saw Dunban and Melia enter the colonies. About a year after Keyara's and Alvis's return, Dunban had asked for Melia's hand in marriage. It was not even a month after that in which Reyn and Sharla had announced they were getting married; though Shulk knew everyone saw that coming. Shulk's thoughts then drifted to Fiora, after she came out of the High Entia chamber that returned her body to normal she and Shulk had gotten married a few month's later. They were, in all actuality, expecting a child; though the gender was still undetermined; she was only in her third month. He still remember fondly when Fiora had told him she was pregnant, Melia, Willow, Sharla and Keyara had all been there.

 _ **-Flashback- Shulk was walking home to the small house he and Fiora lived in, despite all the money he made at the Lab and the money many people had given him as thanks, he and Fiora didn't mind the small house they had. They didn't need anything bigger...yet. As he neared, he heard voices coming from the house and cocked his head. He knew Melia, Willow and Keyara were in the colony this week...but didn't they have a meeting to attend to? As he got closer, he noticed it was five voices in the house; Willow, Fiora, Keyara, and Melia, why were all of them here?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't know how to even start it!" He heard Fiora exclaim and was worried...she sounded upset. "Don't worry, I'm sure Shulk will be excited!" He heard Melia squeal and was completely dumbfounded and just opted to listen, hoping against hope that Keyara wouldn't tell the others he was there.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **B-but...I don't even know if we're ready!" Fiora cried out, she was obviously freaking out. "Oh come on Fiora," He heard Willow's soothing voice flow; ever since she got her time back, she had become more soft. More caring and nice, her cold and distant attitude was a thing of the past. "I'm sure Shulk will be more than excited to be knowing this." Willow said and Shulk rose a brow...she was avoiding the center of the conversation.**_

 _ **He slapped his head, knowing Keyara had probably pointed it out...and he was proven correct when the voices went quiet and he heard footsteps reaching the door. He panicked and shot to his feet, ready to knock on the door when Keyara opened the door herself and smirked at him. Her black vest, lighter black shirt, black pants and black boots always stunned him whenever he saw her combat outfit. "Hello Shulk." She greeted casually, her unnerving smirk telling him she told them he was home.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **H-hey Keyara," he stuttered his greeting back, acting surprised. "What're you all doing here?" He asked, looking between them and Fiora. "Oh, just having a nice chat." Keyara said as she turned around and walked back inside, going back to sitting between Willow and Melia, Fiora was opposite of them on the love-seat.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Shulk!" She greeted happily, though her eyes showed her worry and surprise. "Fiora." He replied softly, before taking notice of her eyes. "Is everything okay?" He asked, taking in her full appearance. "You look...frazzled." He responded, rubbing his head. She looked at herself and blushed in embarrassment at her appearance.**_

 _ **Her clothes were rumpled and had obviously been fisted at some point, she was wearing shorts that were a bit longer than he remembered and her hair, despite it being a bit longer now was unruly and everywhere. His worry shone as he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "Is everything okay Fiora?" He asked, before looking at Sharla who sat on the recliner in their house.**_

 _ **Sharla noticed his look, smiled and ushered everyone out of the house before Shulk had Fiora look at him. "Is everything okay Fiora?" He asked again as she looked at him and sighed. -Flashback end-**_

He still found himself smiling at the memory, it was one of the happiest days of his life. Learning Fiora was pregnant, yet he always asked Sharla to accompany her wherever she went. Though when Sharla couldn't and one of the other girls were visiting, they'd help him out by watching over her. They had recently moved into a bigger house for three people, he clearly remembered the way Dunban reacted when Fiora had tried to pick up a heavy box, he stormed over and took it from her. He stated a expectant women shouldn't be picking up heavy boxes...and he clearly remembered Fiora threatening back with: **'** **I may be expecting, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass Dunban!'** Shulk chuckled to himself, the last few months had been exciting to say the least.

"Thinking on the past?" A voice questioned, catching Shulk's attention. Shulk turned around from overlooking the ocean beside the Colony and smiled, Keyara was behind him. She was wearing her normal clothes, the red vest with dark blue pants, black boots, the ether gloves Alvis gave her yet her hair and eyes matched that of her Goddess...despite the hair length, though it was longer than normal.

"Yeah." Shulk responded, smile still in place and Keyara chuckled; he never changed. "I'm glad to know you never changed." Keyara responded as she came up beside him, and smiled back at him. "Means coming here tells me things will stay the same and I don't have to worry about adjusting to the life here." Keyara stated and Shulk smiled, before he leaned against the railing of the walkway they were on.

"So, how long are you, Melia, and Willow in town?" Shulk asked Keyara, keeping his eyes on the water. "Only for a little while longer, we're trying to find out the random increase in ether here." Keyara stated, closing her eyes for a second, trying to ignore the ether that the lamps gave off.

Shulk noticed her discomfort and sighed, knowing how hard it was for her to ignore the ether around certain places or objects. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked her and she sighed, yet nodded as she looked away from the ocean to look at Shulk. "I'll be okay, still hard to ignore ether." Keyara said with a smile and Shulk hummed. "Why didn't you get rid of the ability if it still hurts?" Shulk asked as he stopped leaning against the railing, crossing his arms. "I don't see a reason to keep it." He stated and she chuckled.

"It's the same reason you kept my Monado." she commented, having remembered seeing the white, blue and purple Monado in his house. "It was something to remind myself that everything that happened was real, not just a dream. Not to mention, still being able to sense Ether is helpful, something that I know will be of use." Keyara said as she stopped leaning against the railing as well.

"I see." Shulk said and Keyara chuckled, he didn't really understand; she could tell. "It's alright if you really don't understand Shulk," Keyara started and he blushed at being caught. "I mean...I still understand why I kept the ability myself." Keyara said and Shulk gave a sympathetic smile. "I try." He said and she nodded, she knew he tried to help. "It's alright." Keyara said and turned to head back into the colony.

"Hurry up with whatever it is your doing," Keyara said as she stopped and turned to smile back at him. "Fiora is cooking a feast as a little celebration and Riki is helping." Keyara said before she continued on, waving bye to him as she headed in the direction of his house.

Shulk watched her for a few seconds before sighing and looking off in the distance...wondering if this world was what Keyara and Alvis lived in before. Wondering if it was the world Meyneth and Zanza...no, Klaus and Maia lived in before. He sighed, knowing that only time would tell and if Keyara and Alvis would reveal secrets of this new world; heck maybe even Willow had a few secret's from Meyneth's memories.

"Well...I best head home," Shulk mumbled to himself as he turned away from the ocean. "unless...that is I want the house to burn down knowing Reyn and Riki will get into a fight." Shulk said with a chuckle and continued home, knowing everyone was waiting for him.

The world was finally at peace and everyone had someone that would help them throughout the days, even if it may only be a friend. Shulk knew with everyone by his side, with Fiora, Keyara, Willow, Melia, Alvis, Reyn, Riki, Sharla, Dunban and the many friends he's made on the journey; he'd overcome anything.

 **Okay, so I know this is short...like really short, but I tried. T^T I know that this doesn't really have a meaning, but it can be seen as like what happened after the game. I know, in the game, they showed a little short clip as to what happened, but I wanted to go deeper into that with some OC's, like Keyara, Galven, Nahlia, and Willow. ^^ I would've added Zaira...but there wasn't really a reason, but I did want to show a little of what happens after the game ends, so here ya'll go. ^^ Enjoy.**


End file.
